


rooftop

by uuaidiREI



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pun Confessions, The best kind of Rin, Wingman!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaidiREI/pseuds/uuaidiREI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a popular guy and Nanase Haruka, Rin decides, is a one man Tachibana Makoto Chastity Preservation Committee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write a Rin that didn't leave Japan and is Haru's second best friend and wins awards for being wingman of the year.

Nanase Haruka, Rin decides, is a one man Tachibana Makoto Chastity Preservation Committee.

He decides this whilst crouching uncomfortably in a plastic green container of stinky rubbish. He decides this because there really was no other excuse for them to be where they are- crouching in the bins on the roof. And Haru had the cheek to call dips on the bin for recyclable plastics, the one where people had the decency to wash out the bottled content before disposing of them.

Nanase Haruka, Rin learns after awhile, is a strange bundle of courage and embarrassment. A weird mix, really. On one hand he wears his love for his childhood best friend proudly on his sleeve and would admit his infatuation to just about everyone. Everyone, of course, sans Makoto himself because they wouldn’t be here otherwise.

Tachibana Makoto was a strangely popular guy, receiving confessions on a regular basis. Must be the smile, or the eyes, Rin knows the giant is much too gentle for his own good. In fact, he was a living example that nice guys do not, despite popular belief, finish last. With kindness and manners, he’s just about won over slightly less than half the entire female student population of Iwatobi high.

Not that Rin would know the statistics were courtesy of Rei. Rin didn’t actually attend Iwatobi high. Nope, he was a couple of stations down at Samezuka and if not for his friendship with these idiots (Why was he friends with them again?) he would never have to be here.

Haru isn’t all too comfortable with having Rei help with a project like this but he did try dragging Nagisa along once. It didn’t end very well. The blonde had been enthusiastic about helping his two poor oblivious friends find their way to each other. Much too excited and because he was Nagisa- dramatic. They successfully traumatised the girl, probably for life, and Makoto went so pale, paper couldn’t compare. With Rin, it was different, unfortunately. And so he had been made to tag along on more than one occasion at the summon of an ill-worded text message.

The rusted door makes a very loud noise of protest when someone enters. It should be the girl. Makoto was already there, five minutes ahead of schedule, like Makoto would always be. Shouldn’t the girl know at least that much? Making your crush wait when you want to confess, how irresponsible.

“Ah, Makoto senpai, you’re already here. I’m sorry did I keep you waiting long?” Her voice was quiet and a little bit on the high side. It sounded like it might belong to some shy girl who usually tends to her own business. She’s probably skinny and wearing glasses too.

Eight minutes in a rubbish bin is eight minutes too many and Rin scowls at the girl’s stupidity, his anger unjustifiably directed at her. And her stupid feelings, and her stupid voice and her stupid glasses which may or may not exist.

“No. It’s OK. I got here early.”

“Thank goodness. It would be bad if I had kept you waiting too long.”

She’s polite enough, Rin supposes.

Then she continues, “Umm, so about why I-I-I called you here to-today…”

Ahh Rin can almost hear her fingers tangling as she struggles to form sentences in her head. Almost feels her staring in holes into the ground below. He nearly allowed himself a knowing smile because just as Haru goes around with “I love Makoto.” written blatantly on his forehead, Makoto emits a similar message in his actions. Still he only nearly smiles as the stench of half eaten yakisoba assaults his nose, making it hard to look anything other than offended.  

“Senpai! The truth is I really like you.”

She is screaming now, probably an effort to get the words out of her mouth without stumbling.

“I, I think I could drown in your eyes forever! Please go out with me!”

Oh. Oh no. That was quite possibly the worst pick up line to use on Makoto who was plagued with horrible memories regarding submerging in water for way too long.

The recyclable plastic bin is shaking and, at this point, you don’t have to be a Makoto to realise how angry Haru is.

Rin hears Haru struggle to get out of the bin. It takes a bit too long and has crossed the line from serious to comical. The two on the other hand, are yelping with fear, saying something about hauntings. Rin is pretty sure they’re huddled close. Now that would be bad, so he does what he thinks he should do.

“HOW DARE YOU CONFESS YOUR LOVE ON THIS SACRED ROOF!?” He booms. Then chokes after inhaling way too much foul smell for comfort. Trying his best to continue being menacing, he suppresses the coughs, shaking the bin in the process.

The girl screams, terrified. He doesn’t hear a response from Makoto so he continues, “HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I’LL CURSE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER BE A HAPPY COUPLE!”

As expected, he gets even more frantic screaming from her but still no response from Makoto. He briefly wonders if he should be concerned about that. But then he shrugs it of and delivers one more line. “THE FEMALE MUST LEAVE NOW AND VOW TO NOT SPEAK TO THIS MALE AGAIN AND I SHALL NULLIFY THE CURSE!”

Frantic, light footsteps rushing off in the direction of the door assured him that his plan had worked in a way that was satisfying. No wonder Nagisa had so much fun. BANG! went the door and he crawled out of the stinky hole that was his hiding spot.

“It IS you! Rin what are you doing? Before that, why are you here?”

There Makoto stood simultaneously utterly confused, shocked, worried and not knowing which emotion to act on first.

“Well you can thank you best friend for that. Anyway, I’m out of here, I reek.”

So he says and so he suavely turns and exits out the door, leaving a very bewildered Makoto behind. The taller guy was just about to tell him to wait when the sound of Haru finally tumbling out of the bin is heard (he had to sacrifice a sleeve that had been caught in something sharp) and then Makoto’s priorities are magically rearranged.

“Haru! Why are you here?”

“I dropped something into the bin.”

“Really? Did you find it? Are you OK? Let me see that sleeve, I don’t think some stitching would fix it. That was extremely reckless of you, Haru.”

Makoto continues to shoot his mouth off but Haru just wants to get out of there, take a nice long bath (longer than usual, he stinks) and sleep. It was good enough one crisis was avoided. Namely the one where Makoto ends up going out with a person other than himself. Also the mention of drowning was a pretty careless thing for the girl to say, he was still angry about that.

The door, however, doesn’t cooperate and the handle refused to turn more than a few degrees. He realises on the fourth try that they’ve been locked in. Makoto, once again, begins to freak out because that’s what his instincts lead him to do first every time.

Haru, on the other hand, is a lot calmer when he calls Rin’s name with all seriousness and underlying anger.

“RIN HAS DISSAPEARED.” He starts, hiding a chuckle, “THE ROOFTOP IS CURSED. COUPLES THAT DON’T CONFESS CANNOT LEAVE.”

Meanwhile, Makoto behind him is somewhat troubled by the idea that he is locked on the roof. Naturally, Haru notices this and moves to stand a little defensively in front of his friend. “Don’t be stupid now Rin.” Haru says a little bit harsher than usual, which by Haru’s standard is a shout.

It is for that exact reason that Rin decides to be stupid for a little while longer.

“DO NOT KEEP THE SPIRIT WAITING!”

He can almost hear Haru blushing. Or whatever the Haru equivalent of blushing is, Makoto would probably know. Rin knew, he would win this battle. He was also better at enduring than Haru was. Besides, one call to Nagisa and they could jolly well keep those two locked on the roof for the day. Little demon had connections and guts.

So he waits a little longer, behind the rusty metal door until he hears a very resigned ‘fine’. A cell phone appears in his hands, the Voice Memos application is tapped in the next instant.

There is a long pause there after, he hears some shuffling and then,

“Makoto, whale you go out with me?”

A gasp. A repressed chuckle.

A “Dolphinately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I have not stopped trying to iron out details for children of the sea, if anyone's interested. Also I've decided to go fluff but there is just one depressing scene. And I hope to write more this year.   
> That is all. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
